Known in the art is a composite stretch material which has two sheets and a stretch part which is comprised of a plurality of elastic members which are arranged between these two sheets, in which composite stretch material the two sheets are intermittently joined together in a stretch direction of the stretch part and a direction perpendicular to the same, the elastic members are arranged at the stretch part so as not to pass through the joined parts of the two sheets and are fastened to the two sheet materials at their two end parts, and each of the two sheets forms a plurality of folds which extend continuously along the plurality of elastic members (see PTL 1). Such a composite stretch material is soft to the touch and has a visually beautiful gather part (stretch part which has large number of folds) and can form such a gather part for absorbent products, etc.